


Snuff

by Lallo_Edo1969



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallo_Edo1969/pseuds/Lallo_Edo1969
Summary: "Sei la mia donna"
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis & Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Snuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harscrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harscrow/gifts).



> Allora, ho plottato questa fic da un sacco di tempo ma non riuscivo a scriverla in modo decente, le parole che avevo in testa non corrispondevano a quelle che scrivevo.  
> Detto ciò, questa fic nasce da conversazioni non proprio recenti avute su twitter e da teorie strampalate  
> È solo l'ennesima fic self-indugent
> 
> Enjoy and, come al solito, scusate lo schifo seeeh

Lauro ci ha fatto l'abitudine a ricevere complimenti per la sua audacità, per il suo coraggio e l'eccentricità. Gli basta mettersi una gonna, un top o magari anche solo un paio di occhiali da donna e subito la gente è lì a sottolineare quanto sia contro corrente. 

È nato quasi tutto un po' per gioco: l'idea di dimostrare al mondo che anche un ragazzo può truccarsi, vestirsi "da donna" e baciare in bocca un uomo pur essendo etero. Della prima volta si ricorda l'ansia di salire sul palcoscenico vestito solo di pizzo e, dopo il concerto, vestito di niente e dei baci di Edoardo. 

La prima volta è strana, dolorosa: Lauro si sente diverso, estraneato da sé stesso e allo stesso tempo libero di esprimere il suo vero essere; da lì in poi viene tutto più naturale. Solo un filo di trucco per andare a fare shopping e lo sguardo non curante alle occhiate malevole della gente. Un paio di tacchi per cantare in un locale e il pubblico in delirio.

Poi però Lauro torna in camerino, si guarda allo specchio e si vede sporco. Si spoglia nudo e sente il pavimento svanire e viene risucchiato poco più giù del centro della terra, dritto all'inferno. Stretto in metri di pelle macchiata d'inchiostro indelebile, Lauro si odia.

E lei scalpita, urla e vuole uscire fuori, una bambina chiusa da anni in una casa buia. Lauro si riveste, rimette i tacchi perché non ha scarpe più comode e stranamente va già meglio.

Poi non succede più, quell'emozione si rivela essere passeggera e Lauro da la colpa a tutto quello che si era fumato prima di salire sul palco. Passano i mesi e sembra svanita, niente più urla o lamenti, solo silenzio.

Succede una sera -una di quelle in cui può succedere di tutto, un sabato sera blu come pochi- mentre lui ed Edoardo stanno lavorando. Lauro scrive prima due versi, poi arriva a tre strofe, si ferma e rilegge tutto: strappa il foglio in un milione di pezzi e se potesse farebbe lo stesso con il suo cuore di pezza. Edo si gira, lo guarda spiazzato e sospira. Gira un'altra canna, si allontana dalla console e lo fissa.

Non gli chiede cos'ha -visto che non glielo direbbe- bensì raccoglie i pezzi di carta e li rimette insieme con lo scotch. Pensa che vorrebbe poter fare lo stesso con Lauro ma che non sa come fare. Legge le parole e qualcosa di più, assimila il silenzio delle frasi e il rumore assordante degli spazi vuoti e poi accende la canna.

"Ti va se andiamo a letto e ce fumamo questa?" Lauro lo segue senza proferire parola.

Succede un altro milione di volte in situazioni diverse e non trova un modo per esprimersi, lui e Edo non ne hanno ancora parlato: sa che gli farebbe bene, ma non se la sente.

In realtà con lui non servono parole e se ne ricorda una sera mentre lo bacia. Sul palco è tutto carezze ammiccanti e sguardi provocatori, ma quando le luci si spengono e restano soli inizia il vero spettacolo. Edo è dietro di lui, le labbra eteree percorrono un sentiero osceno dalle sue spalle e per tutta la sua schiena seguendo il contorno di tutte quelle linee scure che quasi rovinano la perfezione della pelle di Lauro.

Lauro non vede, non può: il raso nero gli copre gli occhi togliendogli il dono della vista e sente solo il rumore del preservativo che viene aperto. Edo lo penetra con un dito pregno di lubrificante, sta fermo giusto qualche attimo prima di iniziare a pompare e Lauro diventa volgare e arrendevole.

Edoardo gli allarga le natiche e, lentamente, lo penetra. Si ferma a metà perché nonostante non sia la prima volta fa sempre un po' male, la benda ormai giace sui suoi occhi zuppa di sudore e lacrime. Quando Lauro riprende ad ansimare, Edo perde il senno e lo cerca dentro di lui. Le dita affusolate del chitarrista si posano sui fianchi morbidi del cantante stringendone la carne, promiscuità selvaggia, e per un momento a Lauro gira la testa, esistono solo loro due in quella stanza satura di amore e sesso.

Il membro del cantante pulsa, fa quasi male e allunga una mano verso il vasetto del miele per darsi sollievo, ma Edo glielo impedisce liberando i suoi fianchi per bloccare i suoi polsi. Li lascia andare subito, tanto Lauro ha già capito.

A quel punto il chitarrista aumenta il ritmo e poggia una mano sul cazzo eretto della sua metà migliore, e lo masturba come se fosse la loro ultima notte. Stanno per venire entrambi, i muscoli tesi e le voci roche.

Poi Lauro parla e spezza una melodia fatta solo di gemiti:

"Edoà" stringe le lenzuola tra le mani e urla

"Chi sono per te?" Edoardo non esita, lui non ha bisogno di pensarci. Vengono insieme mentre edo risponde.

"Sei la mia donna"

E si sente, per la prima volta, libera.


End file.
